1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing flattened gusseted continuous tubing from a flat continuous film of synthetic thermoplastic, wherein gussets are formed in the film and the film is laid in the form of the continuous tubing in such a manner that the lateral marginal portions thereof are superposed adjacent to the outer edge of a covering gusset, and the marginal portions are joined by a longitudinally extending seam weld which closes the continuous tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a process of the above kind which is disclosed in German Patent Publication 15 36 284, the contents of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, the superposed marginal portions of the tubing which is constituted by the folded flat continuous film are joined by welding by means of welding rollers, which are spaced from the outer fold line of the covering gusset portion, and a seam weld is thus formed which protrudes outwardly beyond the gussets and has protruding edges which are unsightly and impart an unattractive, unsymmetrical appearance to a carrying bag made from the continuous tubing.